the_world_of_sionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Source
Introduction The Source are often viewed as the chosen people of Hadeana-Eonus by contemporary knowledge keepers of Race. The aptitude the Source have demonstrated for wielding the power of will has sparked the question of divine influence. A excruciatingly patriotic people, the Source have been known throughout history to choose their allies carefully and their fights quickly. It does not take much to damage the pride of a Source. Undoubtedly, the most prominent feature of the Source would be their seemingly innate abilities to influence the world around them through force of will alone. This ability is what has led most knowledge keepers to the conlcusion of Hadeana-Eonus' favour. The ability to alter the physical world is a notable trait of the High Lady suggesting a distant link somewhere within the geneology of the Source. Members of Source society who choose to pursue such the path of Will are granted the title of Sourceror by the world at large normally. Sourcerors are the most prominent members of Source society as it is their willpower that separates them from the other races that inhabit Sion. Another point worthy of note where the Source are concerned is their obession with the number three. Three is the number of will meaning that the number is of great use to sourcerors who might wish to hone or enhance their powers of will. The number three is prevalent throughout all Source society, the number's influence is demonstrated within their architecture and fashion as well as their way of life. Origins The true origins of the Source lie with their shared mother. The first Source were born of Hadeana-Eonus before the Sionic calendar was devised. A layman is said to have succesfully wooed the High Lady of Creation (this being the time before the era of abandonment when High Ones could walk Sion freely) and together they produced three children, triplets. It was during the childrens early infancy that the era of abandonment struck and Hadeana-Eonus fled back to the City-Upon-High witht he goal of correcting her creation. The triplets then spread their genes as they proceeded to wed and bed with Fanacia for years and years until the link to Hadeana-Eonus was distant. Despite this distance, this didn't stop aspects of the Lady of Creations power being shared with her distant grand children. As of such, the Source (as people sharing the bloodline became to be known) were capable of influencing minor aspects of creation through sheer willpower. The true origins of the Source are unknown by all bar Hadeana-Eonus herself. The High Lady of Creation regrets all direct interaction with the world, so she ensures that only herself and Philigree are aware of the true origins of the Source. The common answer that most knowledge keepers now accept to the question of the Source's origin, is that they are products of willpower themselves. The theory continues by stating that the Source will themselves to be, so they simply do. This argument has only fed the pride of the Source. This theory has also served to produce more than one loud and drunken laugh during late night drinking sessions between Hadeana-Eonus and Philigree. Physical Appearance Source have little unifying them physically other than their ability to alter the world through will. The definition of a Source is one who has the will power to perform wants. Yet should one wish to identify a Source from a layman, then there are some identifiers. Members of source society have two fingers removed from each hand at birth, this act of self maiming is designed to ensure the childs wants will be more potent than they otherwise would be, but recently, the action is taken more to discourage the child from pursuing the course of the Alter-Source. Three fingers are therefore common identifiers for a Source. Long hair is very popular within Source society, both men and women will often grow their hair to at least shoulder length, although not exclusively a Source identifier, it can be used as an excuse to view an individuals hands to truly identify them as Source. Overall though, the only true way to identify someone as Source is witness them perform a want. Prominent Locations Naturally, there are three key Source settlements within Sion. Whilst none are closed to outsiders, to actually live in one of these settlements is rare for anyone not being Source. The whole way of life within these cities is build around the notion of cultivating and enhancing Source will and wants. Simply walking through one of these cities one will encounter source wants being used in almost every possible way. Even source brothels make choice use of illusionary wants! To live in a Source settlement is not for the lovers of natural law and order. Fathome Fathome is the most important city to the Source. Fathome contains the famous Towers of Will, the place where the finest of Source are trained in the arts of Sourcery. The city itself rests against the sea, the city is built upon a natural bay. The bay itself features three prominent juts of land that all point towards one another. It is highly likely that this locations relation to the number three is the reason why this spot was settled by the Source years ago. At the edge of each precipice stands one of the Towers of Will. Without a doubt though, the true highlight of the city would be the Tribunal tower. Situated in the centre of the bay, the tower is held in place by upward of thirty Sourcerors at a time. The tower itself hovers over the sea, although seemingly impractical, the tower has had its uses in the past. The bottom of the Tribunal tower has been weighted with lead to ensure that should the Sourcerors stop their want, then the tower shall crash down into the sea with full force. The resulting wave of water has been known to sink entire fleets previously hellbent on destroying Fathome and everything within it. Such an act has not happened in years as of to date, as the preparations required to perform such an action are monumental. Cherche The mountain town of Cherche is one of the three Source settlements within Sion. The town has developed a reuptation for being a safe haven for the more 'adventurous' of sourcerors and is often the founding place for new advanced wants. The town has a population of nearly 2000 and boasts a college consisitng of 800 students. Built into the mountain a couple of hundred years prior, the college exhibits dwell architecture. The building was originally used by the Dwell as a bunker to be used in the case of a second era of abandonment. However, a cave in, crushed the chief hammersmith before the bunker was finished. As a result the project was abandoned as only the chief hammersmith knew the dimensions of the entrances internal center-piece. The bunkers entrance drew many sourcerors, who in their desperation to breach the bunkers entrance, turned to all sorts of experimental wants. The college slowly built around this premise. The town itself is actually taller than it is wide, it snakes up the mountain with the use of many immensly steep steps. Only the truly fit and healthy are able to live in Cherche. Chameau Cheameau is the more independant of the three source cities, whilst the town still recognises itself as source, it is so far from Fathome that travel between the two settlements is rare. Chameau is also the nearest source settlement to Dwelling. As a result, Chameau still mantains regular contact with the dwell. Chameau has also been nicknamed 'the source material' as it is where many sourcerors go to retire from whatever proffesion they pursued meaning you will undoubtedly find many elderly sourcerors there claiming to have started one thing or another. The town has a population of about 4300 and is located over a fork where the primaria river splits with the river tumbridge. The town is largely peaceful having had no trouble due to its heavy sourceror presence. Heirachy Culture Language Notable Sourcerors *Sourceror Pondont